Fallen Kingdom
by Chaz746
Summary: Isabella King and Steve McGarrett have a past that unravels as they reunite. Steve offers Isabella a chance to fix the mistakes of the past. Is she willing to let him back into her life? Will she allow him back into her heart?
1. Prison Visit

**The copyrights of this show belong to CBS studios and Peter M. Lenkov. All I own is the original characters and the plot.**

Fallen Kingdom Chapter 1 – Prison Visit

 _Manhattan FBI Offices – Isabella King's office_

Isabella King was sitting in her office going over paperwork when a knock on her door caught her attention.

"Enter," She called out as the door opened. She looked up to see a face she never wanted to see again.

"Hello Bella," The man greeted.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here." Isabella replied scathingly. She stood up from her chair and walked around her desk. She glared at the man before her with arms across her chest. "Why are you here Joe?"

Joe grimaced as he sat down in the chair in front of her desk. "You should take a seat. What I am about to tell you might make you kill me."

"Let me guess," Isabella remarked as she leaned against her desk. "McGarrett needs help?"

"You always did have great deductive skills." Joe said with a grin.

"Or it could be that his face is plastered all over the news that he killed Govenor Jameson." Isabella said with a grin as she handed Joe the _New York Times_ with Steve McGarrett's face on the cover. "And that is just one of many that is being circulated."

Joe stared at the photo before gazing at the dark look on Isabella's face. "Will you help me?'

"Does he know that you flew all the way to New York to come see me?"

"No,"

"I'll think about it." Isabella said walking to the door and opening it. "Now get out." She ordered.

Joe nodded as he stood up from the chair. He walked to the door and stopped to look at her once more. "The flight leaves in six hours. I'm hoping you'll be there." He added before walking out of her office.

Isabella took a deep breath as she closed the door and sat back down in front of her desk. Seeing Joe and dealing with whatever Steve had gotten himself into brought up a lot of old feelings that she wanted to disappear. Isabella was lost in her thoughts once more as she looked at the photo of Steve on the newspaper. Was she ready to get sucked back in Steve's world?

(Time Skip – _Williamsburg, Brooklyn – Isabella's loft_ )

Isabella opened her apartment door and dropped her mail on the counter beside her door. She glanced into the living room to see her mother sitting on the couch with her son watching _Lilo & Stitch_. They were so into the movie that they didn't notice she had come home.

"Hi Mom," Isabella greeted as she came into the living room.

"How was work?" Her mother Georgina asked not taking her eyes from the tv.

"Joe White showed up in my office." Isabella said making her mother swiftly turn to her with a look of confusion. "He wants me to go to Hawaii to help Steve." She explained as her mother clicked her tongue.

"You're going, aren't you?" Her mother asked as she got up and went to the kitchen. "After everything that man put you and Ryan."

Isabella turned to the living room and stared at her son who barely noticed that she had come home. He was still watching his movie without a care in the world. "Mom, Steve doesn't know that Ryan is his son. The day I found out I was pregnant was the day he broke things off."

"Isabella," Georgina said tiredly. "You can't keep putting yourself through these things. You have Ryan to worry about."

"Don't you think I know that? I sit up at night worrying if I am doing enough. If Ryan is happy or does he hate me for not telling him about his dad." Isabella spat as tears rolled down her face. She wiped her eyes as she looked at her mother. "I'm going to go and pack a bag for me. Can you watch Ryan for the week?"

Georgina nodded and Isabella walked out of the kitchen back to the living room. She leaned down until she was in front of Ryan. "Hi baby," She said with a smile.

"Mommy!" Ryan said with joy as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Were you good for Grandma?" She asked as she felt him nod his head. "I have something important to tell you."

"What's wrong Mommy?" He asked with a scared look.

"Mommy is going away on trip for a little bit. I want you to do everything Grandma tells you to do. I'll bring you something on my way back." She promised as Ryan gave her a smile that Steve used to give her.

"Okay," He exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen to tell Grandma. Isabella stood up and headed towards her bedroom to start packing. She knew that once she got to Hawaii she and Steve had a lot to talk about. She opened her dresser and pulled out a few pairs of jeans and shorts.

While she was packing her mother was leaning against her bedroom door. "I didn't mean to upset you earlier. I just want to make sure you know what you are doing." Georgina said as she sat on the bed as her daughter continued packing. "You were with him for three years and then you just broke up. You never told me what exactly happened."

Isabella looked up from her suitcase to stare at her mom. "I'm not going to speak about it until I speak with Steve. We have a lot to talk about so I need to mentally prepare myself."

"Just be careful Bella," Georgina requested as she pulled her daughter into her arms.

(Time Skip – _John F. Kennedy Airport)_

Commander Joe White stood on the tarmac as a black SUV pulled up. He walked towards the car as the back door opened and Isabella stepped out in an all-white pantsuit with her hair in a ponytail.

"Your dressed to the nines," Joe commented taking her bags from the driver. He motioned for her to follow him to the plane they were flying in.

"I had a meeting with the directors of several agencies. It seems your appearance in my office caused a stir with the higher ups." Isabella said sitting in one of the chairs.

"Who was in this meeting?"

"Every alphabet you could think of," Isabella said as she pulled out her laptop as it booted up. "What's the situation out in Hawaii?"

"Well Steve has been living in Hawaii for the past year running a task force for Govenor Jameson. She offered Steve the position so he could find his father's murder."

Isabella stopped typing as she stared at Joe, "John is dead?"

"Murdered in his home by Wo Fat's men. Steve has been tracking him for the last eight years." Joe admitted seeing the defeated look on her face.

"Is that why he ended things with me?"

"Could be," Joe guessed. "All I know is the two of you should really sit down and talk."

"Talking was never Steve's thing. Blowing things up was how he expressed himself." Isabella remarked with smirk.

"You sound like his partner," Joe added. "He's always complaining about Steve dragging him into war with every case they get."

Isabella chuckled as she pulled up the dossier of Hawaii Task force. She was impressed to say the least at the team success record. She had to give Steve credit where it was due, he picked well-oiled machine, if not unorthodox.

"What's the plan when we land?" Isabella asked as she closed her computer.

" As soon as we land we are heading straight for Hawala Correctional Facility. There we can speak to Steve and try to come up with a plan." Joe advised.

Isabella nodded just as a stewardess told them they were about to take off.

(Time Skip – _Isabella's Hotel Room, Oahu, Hawaii_ )

After a ten-hour flight, Isabella and Joe decided to meet after a couple of hours of sleep. Isabella went straight to her hotel to relax after the long flight. She was sitting on her balcony hearing the waves crash on the shore as she stared at her laptop screen. Isabella was reading files one Wo Fat and his operations and she couldn't find anything that would help.

She grunted at her failure to find anything. Just as she was about to close her laptop,a a video chat popped up on her computer screen. She opened it to see her son and mother smiling at her.

"Hi Mommy," Ryan called out jubilantly.

"Hi baby, how are you?" She asked as her son told her all about his day. She listened as he talked about school and what he did at the park with his friends.

"Ryan I am happy that you had a good day. I need you to get ready for bed for school tomorrow." She relayed as her son pouted.

"I miss you," He said sadly.

"I miss you too but, Mommy has to work. Go and get ready for bed and don't forget I love you."

"I love you too," he said disappearing from the screen.

Once Ryan was gone, Georgina could see the exhaustion on her face. "How was your flight?"

"Long," She replied as she poured herself a glass of lemonade. "I'm still trying to dig up evidence to help get Steve out of prison. I'm at a dead end and annoyed with myself."

"Get some sleep Darling," Her mother requested. "Your gonna need all the energy for what's to come."

"Thanks again mom."

"I know this hasn't been easy for you. But know your father would have been proud." Georgina praised.

"Bye Mom," Isabella said ending the chat. She stood up and picked up her laptop and entered her room. While she was entering the room, she didn't notice a man watching her from a boat with sniper.

"The target is in her room," He relayed.

 _"Keep me posted on her every move," A voice responded._

 _"_ Understood Sir," The man said with a smirk as he drove the boat away from his lookout point.

(Time Skip – _Halawa Correctional Facility, Oahu, Hawaii_ )

The next morning Joe and Isabella arrived in front of the prison Steve was being held. Isabella stared at the guards as she got out of the car.

"What are we waiting for?" Isabella asked Joe, who was staring at a silver Camaro pull up beside their car.

"Him," He answered as a blonde man stepped out his car. Isabella instantly knew that was Detective Danny Williams. She remembered his face from the dossiers.

"You didn't tell me that five-0 was involved."

"There not," Joe answered as he stepped towards the detective. "Officially that is." He added once they were in front of the detective.

"Hi I'm Special Agent King," Isabella greeted as she held out her hand to Danny. "How is Major Jackass?"

Danny chuckled as he shook her hand, "You know super seal?" He questioned with smile.

"Sadly, I do," She said with derision. Danny nodded as he led them into the prison and soon they were in the visiting room. "Detective Williams why don't you speak with him first." She offered, getting a confused look. "If I speak to him first I might break the glass and stab him."

Danny and Joe both chuckled at that statement as Danny sat down. Isabella watched as the guards brought Steve into the room and as he sat down across from Danny. Steve smiled at Danny briefly making the detective look at him with annoyance.

"What are you smiling at?" Danny questioned as he watched his partner stare at him.

"You're not wearing a tie." Steve says looking Danny up and down. "It suits you."

Danny looks at his partner and glares. He shakes his head and says, "Cause there is no dress code for an out of work cop."

Steve nods and continues, "You get any leads on Wo Fat?" He asks.

Danny shakes his head, "Uh, no. Not yet."

"How's your family? How's Rachel? She getting morning sickness yet?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, she's uh... She is excellent." Danny began as he ran his hand through his hair. He glances over to his right, "Listen, I know you don't like visitors, but this guy wouldn't take no for an answer, so..." Danny said getting up from the chair and letting Joe sit down.

"Let me guess, the governor had I coming?" Joe asks once he settled in the chair.

Steve chuckles as he ducks his head, "You, uh, you didn't have to come down here, sir." Steve says.

"You okay, son?' Joe questions.

"I'm fine," Steve states nonchalantly. "Nothing hell week didn't train me for."

Isabella rolled her eyes silently at the way he casually described his situation. It annoyed her how unbothered he was about being in prison. She glanced over to Danny who was staring at her with worry and understanding. She focused back on the conversation between Joe and Steve.

"Your man tells me the lieutenant governor's trying to move up your trial." Joe tells as Steve nods in response.

"I heard." Steve says stoically. "The new guy, he wants to show the public he's a zero tolerance type, so convicting me of Governor Jameson's murder is his first order of business.

"Well we are here to make sure that doesn't happen." Joe says with conviction. Joe then turns to me getting Steve's attention. "Someone would like a few words with you." Joe adds getting up from the chair and allowing Isabella to show herself to Steve. From the expression on his face he was shocked and it gave Isabella some self-satisfaction. She picked up the phone and said, "Hello Steven,"

Steve stared at her for a few seconds before replying, "Bella what are you doing here?"

"Joe came all the way to New York just to tell me you were in prison. I just had to come and see it for myself." She replied staring at his gruff exterior. "You look like you fit in well with the other criminals."

"Go home Bella," Steve ordered. "You don't know what you are dealing with."

"Actually, I do," She said getting surprised looks from Danny, Joe and Steve. "The directors of the FBI, ATF, and Interpol have given me full jurisdiction on all things Wo Fat. As soon as I leave here I will be continuing the investigation."

"Bella, he killed my father," Steve pleaded as she grimaced.

"I know that and that is why I will handle this personally. You of all people know what I am capable of." Isabella stated as Steve just stared at her. "I also have another reason that I came to see you."

"What is it?"

"We'll talk when you are not behind bars." She said getting up from the chair. "Be careful Steve," Isabella warned.

*The next chapter will be titled "Breakout" and I don't know when I will update. A lot of things in my life aren't stable but I will try.

*Isabella will tell Steve about their son in the next chapter. We will also dwelve more into their past.

*Lookout for updates on _NCIS SEATTLE_ in the coming weeks.

Please Follow, Favorite, & Review

CHAZ746


	2. Author Message 2

**Author's Message 2:**

 **Lately I've been rereading "Digimon 02 Redux" & "When All Is Said & Done. I feel like I have lost interest in the first one and a friend of mine gave me an idea for the second one. Tune in for the updates **

**Please Follow, Favorite, & Review my other fanfics**

" **The Life & Times of Charlotte Gilmore"**

" **Reasons"**

" **Logan Grey: The Long Lost Brother"**

" **Scion: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."**

" **NCIS: Seattle"**

" **Fallen Kingdom"**

 **Chaz746**


	3. Breakout Part 1

**The Copyrights of this show belong to CBS Studios & Peter M. Lenkov. All I own is the plot and the original characters.**

Fallen Kingdom Chapter 2 – Breakout Part 1

( _Halawa Correctional Facility, Oahu, Hawaii – Parking Lot_ )

Isabella, Danny, and Joe walked out of the prison and stopped at the fence once it closed behind them. Danny stared at the woman who apparently knew Steve. She was able to see the vulnerable side of the Commander.

Isabella felt Danny's eyes on her as they stood in the parking lot. It was beginning to get on her nerves the longer it went on, so she decided to call him out on it. "Was there something you wanted to ask Detective?" Isabella asked as Joe leaned against the car with a smirk.

"What is that back there with you and Steve?" He asked.

"Let's just say Steve and I have a past. One that I don't want to talk about with you." She answered with a glare. From the corner of her eye she could see Joe shake his head with mirth.

"If it affects this case then you are going to have to say something." Danny said glaring back in return.

Isabella scoffed before turning to Joe, "Do you agree with him?'

"To be honest I don't care about what the two of you are arguing about. All I want to know is how much of the truth were you telling Steve?" Joe says getting Danny and Isabella to stop glaring at each other.

"Remember when I said I was at a meeting just before we left New York?" Isabella asks as Joes nods, "Well that meeting involved the directors of several agencies. You told me Steve was in trouble so I wanted to make sure no one disrupted that including the new interim Governor." She explained.

"But why are you doing this?' Danny asked. "What's in it for you?"

"That is between Steve and I, Detective. All I can say is that I will do my best to get Steve free." She answered hoping it would dull Danny's apprehension towards her. "Now I have to get ready to meet with this new Governor."

"Why are you meeting with him?" Danny and Joe questioned.

"Boys haven't you learned anything? I need to be in the center of the enemy's eyes to get a feel with what I am working with. While I am doing that, the two of you will try to find any evidence that will help clear Steve's name." Isabella said.

"Good luck dealing with the Governor. He really has it out for Steve." Danny said opening his car door.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Isabella said with and eye roll.

"Come on, "Joe said once Danny drove off. "I'll drop you off at your hotel and take you the Governor's right after." Isabella nodded as they both got in Joe's car and left the prison.

( _Governor Denning's Office_ )

Isabella sat outside the Governor's office looking at her phone. She had been waiting for over two hours to speak with the man. She had seen him walk out of his office twice and not say a word to her.

"Agent King would you like a glass of water while you wait?" The governor secretary asked politely.

"No thank you. How long am I going to have to wait for him?" Isabella asked impatiently.

"Agent King, the governor is very busy dealing with all of his predecessors' affairs. If you could have some patience and wait just a little longer. The secretary pleaded with a look of pity.

Just as Isabella was about to retort, the governor's office door opened and the man himself stood in the doorway. He had a tight expression on his face as he glanced at Isabella. "Agent King my apologies for the wait I've been coordinating with SECNAV about our situation. Step into my office if you would."

Isabella stood up and walked into the office and sat down in front of the governor's desk and watched the man pour himself a drink. She crossed her leg and stared at the governor as he sat down across from her.

"From what I hear you come highly favored Agent King," Governor Denning praised. "But what I don't understand is why you're on my island defending a man who killed the previous governor?"

"With all due respect sir, I came here with the authority of three agencies to capture Wo Fat. I am only here as a curtesy to you and to have access to Five-0's offices until further notice. Are you going to disrupt my operation or do we need to have a more thorough conversation with the directors?" Isabella asked with a raised eyebrow.

Governor Denning stares at the agent for a moment and chuckles, "You are brave Agent King, I'll give you that."

"Can I use the offices or no?"

"You can use the offices but let me make something clear to you." He starts as Isabella gives him a nod. "I am giving you free reign Agent King but you won't be running around unchecked. I don't need another McGarrett situation. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Isabella replies just as a knock is heard at the door.

"Enter," Denning said as he and Isabella were still glaring at each other. The door opened and several officers and his secretary who had a frantic look on her face. "What is it?" he asked.

"Sir, McGarrett escaped from an ambulance just a few minutes ago. We have several officers coordinating a search team. What are your orders?" one of the officers spoke.

"How did McGarrett escape in broad daylight?' Denning questioned aggressively.

Isabella smiled on the inside at Denning's frustration. 'Now you know what I grow through when it comes to this man." She thought to herself.

"He attacked the EMTs and jumped out of the ambulance. When officers arrived, he was long gone." Another officer explained.

"FIND HIM NOW!" Denning ordered as he glanced at Isabella who didn't seem bothered that McGarrett escaped. "Did you know about this?"

"I may have spoken with the Commander but I had no idea he was going to do this." She answered. "It seems like our meeting has to be postponed. You seem very busy so I think I should let you get back to work." Isabella added with a smirk as she walked out of the office.

Denning glared at the door as Isabella closed I behind her.

( _Time Skip - Danny's Apartment_ )

Danny and Chin got out of Danny's car and headed for Danny's apartment. "No sign of Steve, but HPD's out in full force. They want to deploy me in the field to help coordinate." Chin stated as they walked closer to Danny's apartment.

"Okay, listen. I need to set up shop here, at my place." Danny says as Kono calls out to them.

"Hey" She says as they both look at her.

"What are you doing here?" Chin asks.

"I heard about McGarrett. What does he think he's doing?" Kono asks with confusion.

"He's going after Wo Fat" Danny explains.

"Okay we have to help him," Kono states.

"Yeah, that's gonna be a little difficult, considering who we're dealing with. Okay, Steve will not contact us." Danny says.

"He won't want us implicated for aiding and abetting."

Kono nods, "We have to find Wo Fat first."

"Will Ling might know where he is." Chin offers.

"Will Ling? Who's Will Ling?" Danny asks.

"One of Wo Fat's lapdogs who happened to, uh, drop his wallet at the cemetery." Chin says holding a wallet in hand.

"Nice." Kono praises as she reaches for the wallet.

"If we follow this guy, he's bound to lead us to his boss."

"I can run his ID, trace his cell, run surveillance."

"How are you gonna do that? You don't have access to HPD's database." Chin says.

"But I do," a voice says making the three five-0 officers turn to see Isabella approaching them with a pissed off look.

"Who are you?" Chin asks.

"Chin, Kono, this is Agent King from the FBI. She is after Wo Fat as well." Danny explains. He then turns back to Isabella, "How did you know where we are?"

"I have a trace on all of your phones in case things go sideways. Especially with Denning following y every move thanks to Commander Idiot." She states as Danny grins at her.

"See someone gets what I go through," He remarks.

"Back on task guys," Chin says. "Kono you don't have access."

"I'll just use your password," She says as Danny and Isabella both deny her that.

"You don't have a badge anymore and we can't guarantee HPD back up." Chin explains.

"You guys are my back up," She says.

Danny chuckles as he says, "You've been definitely hanging out with McGarrett too long now."

"Okay so do we have a plan or what?" Kono asks.

"We have a plan," Danny says as he points to Chin and himself. "You go after Ling – let us know if you find anything. While you are doing that, Chin and I will be trying to find Steve before HPD does."

"What are you going to be doing?" Chin asks Isabella.

"I will be heading back to your old office and run interference with SECNAV and any other head honcho who wants Steve's head on a platter."

"Better you than us," Danny and Chin say at the same time.

(Time Skip – _Five-0 Offices_ )

Isabella walked into the office and saw several agents walking around the office. "What is going on here?" She said.

"You must be Agent King," A man in a business suit said holding his hand out. "I'm Agent Christopher Underwood. I will be your liaison between Governor Denning's office and The Directors you answer to."

"What agency are you from?"

"That is private mam. Just know I work for the Governor." Agent Underwood answered as he led her to the monitor. "You will be briefed by the director of NCIS in the next few minutes. Please prepare yourself because he has been waiting for the last hour for an update. He is not happy with the situation here in Hawaii."

"You couldn't give him one yourself?" SHE asked.

"That is your job Agent King. My job is to make sure things go smoothly between the agencies and the Governor."

Isabella glared at him as the Monitor brought up the Director of NCIS. "Agent King I need to know what is out situation with McGarrett?" Director Vance questioned sternly. I have SECNAV breathing up my neck."

"All I know sir is Commander McGarrett escaped from an ambulance a couple of hours ago. HPD, NCIS, and NSA are all over the island coordinating search teams. We have eyes on all know locations."

"What else can you tell me?"

"Nothing else at the moment sir. I'm running correspondence with the Governor's office and waiting for intel. All I can say is we have eyes looking everywhere."

"I want constant updates within the hour am I understood?" Director Vance ordered gruffly as he glared at her.

"Understood sir," She answered as the video feed was cutoff. Isabella sighed and turned to Agent Underwood.

"You still have to inform the directors of ATF, FBI, & Interpol." Agent Underwood pointed out smugly.

Isabella glared at the Agent before turning back to the screen. "Set up the next video." She ordered.

(Time Skip)

After conferencing with the other directors Isabella stepped out in to the hallway and pulled out her phone. She dialed her mother and waited for her mother to pick up.

"Hello," Her mother Georgina answered.

"Hey Mom," Isabella replied.

"You sound exhausted."

"I am. I just wanted to hear Ryan's voice before I get back to work. How is he?" Isabella asked.

"As well as he can be.," Georgina states. "When are you coming home?"

"That remains to be undetermined seeing as of an hour ago my director wants me based in Hawaii for an unknown amount of time."

"What does that mean Bella?" Georgina questioned her daughter.

"It means I will be moving out here to Hawaii. Which also means I have to tell Steve about Ryan." Isabella said softly. A few minutes pass and she realized her mother hadn't said a word. "Mom?"

"I'm still here,"

"I know that this was never the plan but this might be good for Ryan. He could start to get to know Steve and they could have a relationship."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you going to rekindle things with Steve?" Her mother asked.

"I don't thing I am ready to ever let him back into my heart. I think we should just co-parent without any feelings getting in the way. Don't get me wrong, I love him but it isn't enough." Isabella explained.

"I just hope you're not setting yourself up for more heartbreak."

"After this whole situation with Steve is dealt with, I will fly back and take care of some late arraignments. Tonight, I will start looking for condos or houses. If I tell Commander Jackass, I'm moving here he'll offer his house and I am not ready to deal with that."

"I'll start packing some of your things," Georgina offered.

"Thanks Mom, let me speak to Ryan before I get back to work," Isabella said as she hears her mother hand Ryan the phone. "Hi sweetie,".

"Hi Mommy," Ryan said softly.

"Are you behaving for Grandma?" Isabella asked her son.

"Uh huh, Grandma took me to the zoo. We ate in Central Park." Ryan said excitedly.

"It sounds like you are having a good time with Grandma." Isabella said as she noticed Agent Underwood in the corner of her eye pointing to this watch. "Listen Mommy has to get back to work. Listen to Grandma okay,"

"I will. Love you Mommy," Ryan said hanging up the phone.

"I love you too," Isabella said to herself as she walked back into the office.

"We have an update," Agent Underwood said handing her a piece of paper. He watched as she chuckled and glared at him.

"How long ago was this?"

"Ten minutes ago. The officer was taking a restroom break when he noticed the blood covered paper towels. He tried to apprehend the fugitive but was unsuccessful." Agent Underwood explained.

"Anything else?"

"He took the officers clothes and squad car and fled the scene." Agent Underwood added with glare.

"Try to spread the search grid." She said handing the paper back to him as she stepped away from him.

"Where are you going?"

"To speak with an old friend," She said leaving the Five-0 offices.

When she was no longer in his sights Agent Underwood pulled out his phone. "The target is leaving the office."

" _Make sure she doesn't interfere with what I have planned. I need her alive so I can get what I want."_

"Understood sir," Agent Underwood said with a dark smirk.

* **The next chapter will be titled "Breakout Part 2" and the following chapter will be titled "Coming to an Understanding". Isabella and Steve will talk next chapter when she sees him.**

 ***I added Director Vance because I am going to have Isabella work with Evelyn Reese from** _ **"NCIS: Seattle"**_ **on joint mission in a crossover chapter.**

 ***Agent Underwood will be a recurring character in the next few chapters. Isabella will find out he is not who he says he is.**

 **Please Follow, Favorite, & Review**

 **Chaz746**


End file.
